Metal Gear Solid: The Waltz of War
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: An MGSEscaflowne crossover. Takes place after the Big Shell incident. Chitose is searching for Ocelot, the one who was responsible for the murder of her friend Olga and ruined her life when she runs into Snake. This is my first MGS fic. Please R
1. Encounters of the Snake Kind

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: Encounters of the Snake kind *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This story does not start with you and me sitting here on this large, fallen tree with me telling a story, it starts many years before this point but it would be better to start here I suppose... because this is the first time this story has ever been told, or even experienced by an outsider.  
  
"I do not like talking about the things that have happened to me, for fear of reputation, rejection, or for whatever reason... I just do not. But, I suppose I should tell you my story, and what I have done, and what has been done to me because... Earth may not be forever, but we still have the responsibility to leave what traces of life if we can. Building the future and keeping the past alive are one and the same thing.  
  
As you probably know, it has been about a year and a half since the Big Shell was destroyed, and almost three and a half years since the tanker sank there. I was one of the terrorists that hijacked the Big Shell. I went along with my best friend, Olga Gurlokovich, and her fellow Russian soldiers. We all had our own agendas, as I soon found out.  
  
Olga left me alone, telling me to leave the Big Shell, she left to fight alongside a man she had made me hate, Solid Snake. Back then, I did not know him at all and I hated him, for what he had done to Olga, but I did not know that she had had a change of heart about him, and I know I would not have understood back then.  
  
I do not know how long it was after Olga left that the first explosion rocked the facility that I was in. I remember... I remember the water flooding in... all around me, suffocating.  
  
The next thing I knew I woke up lying, strewn, across a cold black metal floor. I awoke to soft, yet hoarse, whispering coming from across the floor. When I gazed across the floor I saw two black figures standing and whispering to each other. One of the black figures, the smaller one, walked towards me and when he reached me he kneeled down next to me. I tried to move, reach towards him, but to my dismay I found that the cold that I felt was not only burning, but paralyzing as well. The figure that was still kneeling beside me spoke:  
  
"Are you alright?" It asked. I moved my head slightly, finding that as time past I was regaining mobility in certain parts of my body.  
  
"I'm a-alright I think..." I replied hesitantly, I could not feel any wounds though I did feel quite groggy. I continued on to ask where I was, and who the mysterious man kneeling beside me was, but all he would say was that I was in a safe place. Just after the first man finished answering my questions the other, taller man, walked up, momentarily blocking out the over head light, that is about the time everything went black.  
  
The next thing I knew I woke up in a familiar bed in a Russian facility I had been in once before, it turned out that it was the same one Olga, the soldiers, and I had stayed at temporarily before we had set off to America to take over the Big Shell. There was minimal running staff in the facility, just enough to keep it up, along with a few familiar faces of Olga's soldiers... the only ones that remained un-arrested by the Patriots. It was soon explained to me that I had been literally left on the doorstep of the facility like a young child being left at an orphanage. I had been abandoned like an unwanted pet again...  
  
I stayed at the facility for about three months; if I weren't training or sleeping I was sitting alone toiling over the mistakes I had made at the Big Shell, the loss of my comrades and... the loss of my closest friend, Olga. I found that Ocelot was the reason for all of my pain, I did not know enough to find him on my own, I had to work at it, I knew... if I wanted to avenge Olga, and find her son. Yes, Olga did have a son, he was a beautiful boy, I knew because I had been there when he was born.  
  
The others there at the facility were getting worried about me; they told me that I should not think so much about the deaths of my friends and comrades, the only family I had ever known. They told me that they could hear me, at night, calling out to people in my sleep, it was true... It was not enough to haunt me in the day, but the thoughts - the images – that ran through my head had to come to me in my dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares.  
  
After those horrible three months of almost non-stop training and sleepless nights I received word from an anonymous source that Metal Gear RAY had been sighted somewhere off the coast of Indonesia. I eagerly left with high hopes of finding that Metal Gear and the man who piloted it, Revolver Ocelot. It would be my first 'mission' since the Big Shell and I was greatly anticipating the battle with Ocelot and the avenging of my friend's death. With all of these hopes and expectations I went to Indonesia to further investigate the mysterious tip that I had received.  
  
The second day that I was in Indonesia I had found this small little bar on the beach with a beautiful patio overlooking the ocean view. I had already scoped out the place where Ocelot and Metal Gear RAY were supposedly. I had found that there was only the normal amount of soldiers guarding and patrolling at the facility, there were quite a few surveillance cameras as well.  
  
I was at the small bar on the beach, trying to gather myself to prepare mentally for my first mission in what seemed forever. Me, holding my strawberry daiquiri, walked to the edge of the patio of the bar overlooking the beach. I sighed at the sunset as I remembered the Big Shell incident; I closed my eyes, soaking up the last rays of the sun, feeling the warm breeze across my face. I turned around and bumped right into something - or rather, someone – spilling my strawberry daiquiri all over the front of the person.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said a little surprised that I had dropped the drink and that this mysterious man could have come so close behind me and I had not yet noticed his presence.  
  
"Uh... It's..." The man started, but was unable to finish because I had reached over to the nearest small table and grabbed some napkins and started patting the spot where I had clumsily spilled the alcoholic beverage. The man looked down at me a little then put his hand over the two of mine to stop me. "It's alright; you don't have to do that." The man said, taking my hands away from his lower chest area.  
  
"I am very sorry; I am not usually this clumsy." I apologized once again. The man smiled slightly uneasily at me, a bit nervous.  
  
"My name is Dave," He said, introducing himself kindly to me.  
  
I looked up at the man who was only a few inches taller than me. "My name is Chitose." I told him, smiling with relief at him.  
  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?" The man, Dave, asked me. He did not hesitate for a second to ask me this. I blushed slightly; no one had ever asked me to dinner with them before. Dave took me to a small, yet beautiful local restaurant in a corner of the tiny town that we were in though I could not shake the feeling that I had seen Dave somewhere at some point in my life. I kept telling myself that I had never met Dave because I was enjoying his company more than I had anticipated, but I just couldn't shake that nagging voice in my head.  
  
Dave helped me choose what to order, and he even got us some wine, though I made sure that I did not drink too much of that because of the mission I had to go on later in the night. At first it was pretty awkward between the two of us, we were both people of few words, but after the dinner had arrived and we started eating we found that it was a bit easier to speak with each other.  
  
I suddenly noticed that Dave was staring at me. I snapped my head up and looked back at him, a little scared that there might be something wrong. "You're staring..." I said a little hesitantly, blushing.  
  
"It's just... you are a very beautiful woman..." Dave said this, proving that even though he was a man of few words he was quite the smooth talker.  
  
After Dave and I had split for the night I went to go and find Ocelot. I put on my 'skeleton suit' and went to the facility that I had scoped out earlier. There were less guards now than there had been before, I guess I really didn't think it suspicious or anything, maybe I should have clued in on that when I got there. Even if I had clued in on the odd little things here and there I would have gone on to find out what was going on in that facility.  
  
I easily snuck into the facility, easier than I had thought I would originally, but it seemed that I would have to change my plan slightly seeing as there was a different number of guards... and their walking patterns had changed as well... I did not know exactly where Ocelot was, or where Metal Gear RAY was being stored. Luckily, I stumbled upon a dozing security guard that spilt the beans to me on the location of Ocelot. Just as I received the information a loud alarm came ringing through the building, and among all of the chaos and noise I heard a loud order sound throughout the halls:  
  
"All soldiers go on alert! There is an intruder in the building!"  
  
"Shit! How did they find me?" I muttered through my teeth. The soldier beside me drew his weapon but before her could pull the trigger of his FN P90 I pulled my Beretta M9/92F (with silencer) out and smoothly killed the soldier.  
  
I rushed out of the room, leaving the body lying on the ground; I didn't even bother to hide it. Soon after I reached the junction between the hallway I was going down and the hallway leading to the door to the room that Ocelot is supposedly in. Once again I pulled out my Beretta M9/92F (with a silencer) and stepped out from behind the concealing wall. I was not expecting anything or anyone to be facing me, but what I found was another small, hand held weapon in my face. I looked up to the owner of the weapon, a man.  
  
"Dave?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: This is my first attempt at a Metal Gear fic so I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me how I have done so far! 


	2. Encounters of the Snake Kind: Part Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2: Encounters of the Snake Kind: Part Two *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dave?! What are you doing here?" I asked anxiously, surprised that I would see Dave there, but... it strangely suited him.  
  
"Looking for Ocelot, just like you." He replied, as if he knew something that I did not.  
  
"You knew what I was doing here, and you didn't tell me?" I asked as my temper rose, raising my gun closer to Dave's face.  
  
"You didn't ask." Dave replied calmly.  
  
"I don't care if I asked or not, you should have told me! What else do you know and your not telling me?!" I ordered angrily, tensing my fingers as if I were about to fire my weapon in Dave's face.  
  
"I know a lot of things," Dave explained calmly, though I could tell just slightly that his tone of voice was rising with anticipation.  
  
"Who are you, really, who are you?!" I demanded, practically yelling in Dave's face.  
  
"Do you have nanocommunications?" Dave asked me, I gritted my teeth as my gun wavered slightly in front of the older man. I nodded. We switched over to our nanocommunications.  
  
"Do you read me?" I could hear Dave's voice ask clearly.  
  
"I read you."  
  
"Good. My codename is Solid Snake, and I'm here for the same reason as you: To kill Ocelot and destroy Metal Gear RAY." Dave, or rather, Solid Snake, explained a little more thoroughly. So that is how I knew him... he was the Solid Snake the so-called 'hero'.  
  
"When we met earlier, did you know who I was and what I was?" I asked; I wanted the truth from him, no beating around the bush this time!  
  
"To put it simply: Yes." Dave, err... Snake replied. It disturbed me how blunt and truthful he was to me, even in the restaurant, it was obvious that he was quite the flirt... Olga had never mentioned anything like that about Snake...  
  
"What else do you know?!" I demanded more answers from this man who had deceived me, now I knew where I knew him from.  
  
"We don't have time for this; we can go and talk about this somewhere else. We have to leave, now." Snake told me firmly, but I still did not want to leave it at that.  
  
"Give me one good reason to leave this like this!"  
  
"This place is about to blow, I suggest if you don't want to be spread over a three mile radius we leave now."  
  
Snake grabbed me by the arm tightly, almost hurting me. He was treating me as if I were green! It just made me boil. I ripped my arm out of his tight grip, hurting myself but I didn't care.  
  
Snake turned to me, "What do you think you're doing? We have to get out of here, now!" I looked up at him, a soft growl rising in my throat at the sight of him.  
  
"You're in such a rush to get out of here that you don't realize we're going the wrong way!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Huh?" the brown haired mercenary grunted.  
  
I looked up at the surprised expression on his face and relished in the fact that even the "Great Solid Snake" could screw up. After letting that detail burn into my memory I briskly turned away and walked away in the opposite direction. I made sure to put a little more sway to my hips because I knew he would be looking. Snake jogged slightly to catch up to my fast pace as I reached the elevator at the end of the hall.  
  
"You didn't scope this place out before you came here, did you?" I asked him as we entered the elevator together.  
  
Snake looked away as if he were angry but at the same time contemplating his answer. "My colleague gave me the layout of the place," Snake finally answered a little reluctantly.  
  
"'Never trust someone else to do the job for you' I always say." I told him as I turned to smile softly at him and to my surprise the small smile was quickly returned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry about having this chapter a little shorter than the first one. It is not that I wasn't able to write anything, I just could not find a good point to cut off the chapter and have a long chapter. Well, that will have to do for now. I hope everyone liked that! Please review and tell me what you thought! 


	3. Liberation of Memories Past

Chapter 3: Liberation of Memories Past   
  
Snake looked away as if he were angry but at the same time contemplating his answer. "My colleague gave me the layout of the place," Snake finally answered a little reluctantly.  
  
"'Never trust someone else to do the job for you' I always say." I told him as I turned to smile softly at him and to my surprise the small smile was quickly returned.  
  
After helping each other get out of the enemy facility (which included quite a lot of arguing) Snake and I finally decided to meet later at the same restaurant we had gone to earlier that evening. It was almost three in the morning by the time we met again, Snake was looking like Dave again and I looked like my civilian self as well.  
  
Snake reached across the table and softly laid his hands over mine. I snapped my head up to look at him; I then pulled my hands out from under his. I looked away - spotting a young couple obviously in love - as I started to talk, "I don't want any shit from you... Dave... you turning up here at the same time as me, with the same goals, it makes me question a lot of things, it makes the holes in the story I came to know as the truth larger than ever. I want you to tell me everything you know, starting from almost two and a half years ago." I told him, he looked up at me then closed his eyes, sighing deeply. I took that as a calm agreement, but before he started saying anything he slid a package across the small table to me.  
  
"This... I received from Olga Gurlokovich. She told me, that if she did not survive the Big Shell job I was to give this to you when I saw fit. I do not know what is in it because I was asked not to look, but I suppose even if I wasn't asked that I would not have looked." Snake explained to me. I took the package with shaky hands and pulled it towards me, I looked down at it.  
  
"Why now then...? Why give it to me now? I don't understand..." I said hearing my own voice waver as the memories of the Big Shell came back to me. I shouldn't have let Olga go alone! I should have gone with her! But I did not... I respected her wish and stayed where I was.  
  
"I thought that if I gave it to you right after the Big Shell then... It would hurt you even more, I thought that by withholding it you might understand better later than if I had rushed it right to you." Snake explained, he moved his hands towards mine to hold then once again but I snapped my hands and package to my lap. I took a few deep breaths, trying to hold my composure in such a public place.  
  
"Were you her lover? On the Big Shell I mean..." I asked, I just had to I could not stop myself. Why else would Olga have fought with him? Why else would she have risked her life for him?  
  
Snake smiled slightly at me, "Would you be jealous if I said yes?" I looked up at him, shocked. "I wasn't her lover, not even close. It was a relationship of mutual gain I guess you could say. Her job was to get Raiden through the mission or her baby died, and I wanted to eliminate the Metal Gear threat. Working together would help both of us."  
  
"But why would she agree to that even if it did benefit the two of you?!" I insisted upon. Why?  
  
"She owed me, I guess. At least... that was partially why she helped me. The other reason she helped me was because of our mutual gain." Snake said, he was still calm and cool as ever; I hated it, I hated him.  
  
"Owed you? Why would she ever owe you anything?" I asked, my voice dripping with hate for the man sitting in front of me.  
  
"I helped save her life and her comrades' lives. She did not realize I had done so until a little while before she brought Raiden to Ocelot and Solidus." Snake explained, things were starting to make sense, but I suppose I knew less than I thought I had before this chance encounter, or was it really chance?  
  
"Do you know how you got out of the Big Shell?" Snake suddenly asked me as I contemplated all the information I had been given. I looked back up at him.  
  
I shook my head and started, "No... all I remember is a large explosion and the shaking of the facility then I fell backwards because the building was falling over and water... it was filling with water and there was no way out! Then there was darkness." I paused; I remembered the suffocating feeling, the feeling of fear. I wasn't able to get out!  
  
"When I woke up I could barely move, my limbs felt numb and I was freezing. I don't know how long I had been in the water for; I just knew I was alive. There were two figures whispering to each other at the other end of the cold metal floor I was lying on. One of the dark figures walked over to me, blocking out the light momentarily. When the figure reached me it kneeled down and asked if I was alright. I was fine, other than the paralyzed part, I was finding as the minutes passed that it was getting easier for me to move, but the time was not going by fast enough. I asked the person where I was and who the people were but the only thing the person above me said was that I was in a safe place."  
  
Listening to myself I wanted to stop talking. Telling this man all this information. This man that I felt such hatred for just a few moments ago. I looked at his face and I could tell that he wanted me to continue. Another reason why I wanted to stop was because I wasn't sure what to make out of the next part of my story.  
  
"At about that time the other figure walked up, blocking out the light above once again and everything went black. After that I don't know what happened, all I know is that I woke up in a bed in the Russian facility where we had been before we left for America." I explained to Snake, my head lowered. My story was pathetic; I was not the protagonist, in fact, I probably caused a lot of problems that led to Olga's death...  
  
"I remember that... when you were found, you had already lost consciousness in the water I thought you would die," Snake paused slightly, I looked up at him. Snake had rescued me? "We laid you across the flood of the Kamov and were discussing what to do with you, and what to tell you once you woke up. We--"  
  
"Who is 'we'?" I asked without even thinking twice about interrupting the man who had saved my life.  
  
"Otacon and I, yes, he was there too." Snake said, I sighed and leaned my back against the back of my chair, still holding the package tightly in my lap. Snake looked away slightly, as if contemplating something. He sighed, turning to me smiling softly once again. "Otacon and I could use another person to help us destroy Metal Gears around the world," He paused, looking over at me expectantly. I slowly placed my hands back on the table, the package from Olga still lying on my lap for safe keeping.  
  
"Are you asking me to join your cause?" I asked, I supposed that I owed it to him for saving my life, even if I really didn't like the life that I had after the Big Shell. Snake nodded slowly, reaching across the table again, wrapping his hands around my own in an affectionate – slightly comforting – way.  
  
"I would love for you to join us... It would be great to get to know you better..." Snake continued to try to coax me into agreeing, I looked directly into his eyes for the first time since I found out Dave was actually Solid Snake and fidgeted slightly under his gaze. A small blush spread across my cheeks. "You know, if you blush too much the blood runs to your head and your feet fall off." Snake said teasingly, I giggled softly.  
  
"Well, if you weren't such a flirt I wouldn't have to blush as much, now would I?" I asked, the two of us smiled at each other. I took a deep breath, regaining my seriousness; I could not let a man that I had been taught was the enemy but actually was not anymore easily seduce me like this. I had to think clearly about this offer. If I joined forces with Snake and Otacon I would be able to kill Ocelot, destroy the Metal Gear and even possibly... find Olga's son! I cleared my throat before I began to talk again, trying to make it seem as if I was not eager or anxious. "I suppose I owe it to you – and your partner – for saving my life... I will join your... organization," I paused, "But," I said briskly, ", under one condition, and one condition only,"  
  
"And what may that condition be?" Snake asked, taking his hands off of mine to raise his coffee to his lips and take a sip.  
  
"My one and only condition is that if I join you, you must help me locate and rescue Olga's only son, Misha." I stated firmly, looking over to Snake for his reaction. Snake just sat, sipping on his coffee for a moment before he lowered it back to the side of the table.  
  
"Why would you wish to rescue Misha? I know you were Olga's friend but--" Snake started to argue but I interrupted him, foolishly.  
  
"No, I was not just Olga's friend... we were more than friends, more than best friends," I told him, my voice becoming harsher than it was before. I wasn't in a happy mood anymore; I don't think I ever was in a happy mood during this conversation.  
  
"What? I don't understand." Snake stated simply. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around the package Snake had given to me, passed on to him from Olga on the Big Shell before she died. I looked up at Snake hesitantly, biting my lip. I should have never opened my big mouth, but I could not leave Misha or Olga out of this!  
  
"Olga..." I paused; I looked up into Snake's expectant eyes then looked away, blushing. "Olga was my first love, and probably my last. She took me under her wing even after she knew what they had done to me... the ways they had messed me up." I shook my head, tears swelling in my eyes but I fought them back. Snake sat across me, his mouth gaping. "I have the same training as that Raiden person, same background too... child soldier for Solidus. When Olga took me in she taught me everything she knew about fighting and war – but more. She taught me how to be human, she taught me sadness, joy... and even things like love, passion and compassion. We were lovers before the tanker accident... when she lost her father and many of her comrades..." I stopped; I really could not go on. I figured Snake must have thought I was... a monster.  
  
"The Patriots took you in after you were through being a child soldier, just like Raiden then?" Snake asked, it was a reassurance question, I could tell by his tone of voice, he thought it was true, but was not quite sure so was asking to confirm. I nodded slightly, looking down, trying to focus on the package so I would not have to look up at Snake and his judgmental eyes. "So... if you two were lovers before the tanker incident... then how did she become pregnant?" Snake asked me, I had been hoping he would not ask me that question but I suppose it was a pretty big hole in the whole thing. I looked up at Snake a bit guiltily actually.  
  
"Well... one night Olga, me and some of the guys went out drinking and... well..."  
  
"She had a drunken one night stand." Snake finished for me, I nodded slowly. I opened my mouth to continue but Snake cut me off before I could even start. "I can see that this hurts you to talk about, maybe the package I gave you will help answer some questions. If it comforts you any, I will agree to your one condition, I will be glad to help you find Olga's son." Snake said, I looked up at him and smiled. I was relieved that he didn't hate me, though I did not really understand why... maybe it was because I felt that this was the beginning of a new friendship, I really don't know.  
  
Just then the waitress that was serving us walked up to us, smiling that same smile she had plastered on her face all night. "Would you like your bill now?" The young waitress asked us. We glanced at each other momentarily. Snake turned back to the girl.  
  
"Yes, we would, thank you." Snake said. The waitress blushed slightly.  
  
"You two are such a sweet couple!" The young woman exclaimed before leaving to get our check.  
  
AN: Aww... I just could not resist putting in that last part! I thought it was so cute! Please review and tell me what you thought of the third chapter! 


End file.
